Field
The present invention relates to a steering system of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a steering system of a saddle-ride type vehicle, there was one disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-076490 (Patent Literature 1) for example. In the steering system, a power assist unit that transmits a steering assist force to a steering shaft is provided, and an electric motor of the power assist unit is attached to the bottom bridge side of a head pipe through a support transmit member.
On the other hand, in a front wheel suspension device of a motorcycle, there is one disclosed in JP-A No. H4-169386 (Patent Literature 2) for example. In the front wheel suspension device, a steering shaft link is arranged within a steering tube unit of a front fork that supports the front wheel, and the upper and lower ends of the steering shaft link protruding to the outside of the steering tube unit are supported by a body frame through a swing arm that is arranged in a vertically swingable manner.
In the meantime, in such a front wheel suspension device, there was a problem that it was difficult to incorporate an assist steering system that transmitted the steering assist force to a steering shaft while saving a space.